phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/A Summer of Song
It was on a magnificent day that and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher dreamt up their first big idea; to build a . From that day on, they have never run out of things to do, and their adventures range from building rockets to doing nothing at all. Of course, the show also features Candace, who tries to bust them, and their pet platypus, Perry, who fights his evil nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz on a daily basis. But if there is one thing we cannot forget in this series, it is the songs. In a way, the songs are the essence of Phineas and Ferb; they can show the mood or tell us a story, as well as a whole range of other things. Some songs are meaningless, others are emotional, but they are still songs. The first songs created by Dan and Swampy were Gitchee Gitchee Goo, Perry’s Theme Song and Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. If one pays close attention to them, they will notice that already in those three songs, they had shown what the songs are about; they are catchy, all different styles from heavy metal to classical, all conveying their own message, whether it be rather ridiculous or significant to the plot. From there, they expanded their song database. As of now, every single episode (except for "Lights, Candace, Action!" has featured a song. In a way, they give Phineas and Ferb their popularity; not many other animated television shows combine music with a good plot in the way that the show does. Eventually, the long awaited Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack was released, a true testament to how far the songs have gone. The extended version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo had previously featured on the Disney Channel Playlist, but to see all of the songs combined into one volume was a dream come true for a song fan such as myself. The Cliptastic Countdown also aired in the US recently. The Cliptastic Countdown is a collection of video clips, each one showing a song that was one of the Top 10 voted by Phineas and Ferb fans around the world. Let me conclude by talking about what the songs may be in the future. Well, if we wound the clock back three years and told the past Swampy and Dan that their show and its songs would become a massive success, they would probably not believe us. In those three years, the show has gone from being rejected by numerous TV networks to being one of Disney’s most popular shows. I have no doubt that it will only get better. For example, the soundtrack was only encompassing Season 1’s songs, so in all likelihood, there will be a soundtrack for each season or two. Another Cliptastic Countdown may also air in the near future. As for the rest, I guess that we’ll have to wait for Phineas and Ferb to decide. *For more articles about songs by me, keep an eye on my blog. I recently started “Summer of Song” blogs, and I will release an article about a specific song each week or two. *Also, if you are interested in maintaining the song articles and protecting them from vandalism, please take some time to look at the Songs and Tunes Project, which is a group of members who want to protect and preserve the songs and all of their associated articles. A_Summer_of_Song